


From Now On

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora finds another survivor of the zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Now On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Cora ran down the street, the zombie lumbering after her. She tested the door on the nearest shop. It was locked. Using all her supernatural strength, she forced the door open. She slammed it shut behind her and shoved a display case in front of it.

The next moment, Cora felt something pressed against the back of her head. “Any sudden moves and I’ll shoot” said a female voice. “Turn around slowly.”

Cora did as the voice commanded. The speaker, she saw, was a woman slightly older than her. She had a series of scars running down the side of her face. “It’s okay” said Cora. “I’m not one of them.”

The woman slowly lowered her gun. “Who are you?” she asked. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Cora,” said the werewolf.

“Braeden” said the other woman.

“I’m so happy to see you” said Cora. I’d begun thinking I was the only one left.”

“Me too” said Braeden. “How are you at fighting, Cora?” Cora extended her claws. A look of surprise crossed Braeden’s face for a moment before it smoothed into a smile. “I guess we’ll look out for each other from now on” said Braeden, extending her hand to Cora.


End file.
